even vampires can be normal
by nonotoriouss
Summary: Bella Swan, a young vampire, is left by her vampire 'parents' to attend boarding school. How will everything unfold when she finds 5 other vampires already living there?
1. Chapter 1

I walked across the room to find a note scrawled in messy cursive hanging on the side of the desk in my bedroom

**A/N: so this is my first fanfic. Review please. ******

I walked across the room to find a note scrawled in messy cursive hanging on the side of the desk in my bedroom.

_Bella, _

_Please look at the pamphlet inside your top drawer. It contains the information on the boarding school you will be attending as of tomorrow. So sorry to leave you without saying goodbye, but John had another mistake with a human and we had to leave right away. We will always love you, but we thought that you should live your own life instead of following us around after every 'slip-up' John has. We will visit you soon at your new school. Don't worry, our cover will not be blown, I know that there are a few other vampires at this school. See you on parents night!!_

_Love, Eleanor _

No, no, no, no. John messed up. Again. Ugh, Eleanor and John are my 'parents' who rescued me right after I was changed into a bloodsucker. I've lived with them for all of my existence, so 2 years.

While I had great control around humans, John did not. Everywhere we went he accidentally would reveal our identity. That's where my power comes in handy, Well one of my powers, actually. I can erase peoples memories. I don't normally do this but it is a helpful power to have when you're a vampire.

Of course, John doesn't ever kill any humans. That's another one of my powers. I can bring humans back to life. I only use this power on John's victims though, messing with fate is never a good thing.

I sighed and opened the drawer. Inside was a bright purple and yellow pamphlet with EHS written in large letters on the outside. I threw it back into the drawer and then started packing my stuff. I know this wouldn't be permanent. Yes, I was angry at John for messing up but soon they will come back for me and beg for my forgiveness for leaving me again. They were only trying to let me live like a normal teenager and finish high school for the first time. They did love me after all, and I owe them everything. If it weren't for them I probably would be killing innocent humans and living by myself.

After packing my stuff, I laid on my couch waiting for tomorrow to come.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Oh yeah, I sleep. It's one of my human traits that followed me into this life. I gracefully put on my clothes for the day and grabbed my luggage and stood in the middle of the room. I imagined myself right outside the school and then walking into the main office.

I was no longer standing in my room but now I was making my way to the office like I was in my mind a minute ago. I can also teleport. Yes, I have **lots** of powers. Most of them are very helpful. One of the most important ones though, is the power to hide my identity. This gift lets me teleport without humans noticing.

I made my way into the office and rang the bell sitting on the counter. A lady wearing a green and red blouse walked to where I was standing. What was she thinking? It wasn't Christmas and she definitely shouldn't wear that small of clothes. It seemed as though she was trying to blend in with the youth around the school. Ha, I smirked. That type of clothing only made her look larger.

"what can I do for you?" she asked.

"my name is Isabella Swan and I'm a new student here. I was wondering if you could show me where my dorm and classes are." I replied cheerfully, giving her my most toothy smile.

I inwardly laughed when her breathing staggered for a second. It was fun dazzling people. She was probably questioning her sexuality right now. I reached into her mind, and, yep, she thought she was a lesbian for a second there. I can also read minds. I can turn this power on and off so I can use it whenever I like.

"y-yes. Of course miss Swan. I have your papers right here." She handed me a stack of papers and pointed out where my dorm was and where each of my classes were. She mentioned that I had a roommate named Alice Hale.

I wasn't expecting a roommate, it would be quite hard to hide the whole no sleeping or eating thing from here. O well. I would see how it plays out.

I headed out of the office and into the building that contained my dorm. 36A, here it was. I opened the door to find a half bright pink room and a half dark purple room. The purple side must be my side because it only had a bed on it. And dark purple was my favorite color, what a coincidence.

Then I realized something, the room didn't smell like blood at all. Oh yeah, Eleanor did mention that there were a couple of other vampires going here. One of them must be my roommate, great! That made things a lot easier. I glanced at the clock. It read 2:45. School was almost over. Good thing I was excused for the day. I set my luggage down, grabbed my ipod and took a nap.

It must have been a couple of hours that I was asleep because when I slowly stretched I could sense other people in the room. My roommate must have come back! I got excited and opened my eyes eagerly to see my new roommate. But instead I saw 5 gorgeous vampires staring strangely at me. I guess I would be freaked out if I found out that a vampire could sleep too. I was sure to make an interesting first impression on them…

I was about to start explaining but then I saw him. He was one of the five vampires and was _perfect_. He was the vampire that stood closest to me and had a very confused look on his face. I reached into his mind to see what he was so curious about but I couldn't read his mind. That was weird. I tried again and still…nothing.

One of the other male vampires cleared his throat and I jumped back into reality. Right, they were still waiting for an explanation. This will be interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heres chapter #2. review!! oh, sorry this is kinda just a filler chapter because i wrote it at around 3 in the morning and was a tad delirious. anywho... **

Chapter 2

"uhmm, hey you guys

"uhmm, hey you guys. I'm guessing that one of you is my roommate?" I asked wearily. I searched into the small, black haired girl's mind.

_Is she really a vampire? She smells like one but I have never seen one sleep. Maybe she's just a human after all. OMGZZ I have a roommate!! We need to be planning things now. Shopping, hair, makeup, gossip. . . _

I was laughing in my head. She would be fun to live with. The girl started to bounce on the balls of her feet with a huge smile spread across her perfect face. Next to her was a tall, blonde male who was stretching his arm so that it was holding the small girl's waist.

_Alice is getting so excited. I could feel her happiness, joy, and curiosity from across the campus. There now she should calm down. _

And she did. The small pixie girl, Alice, visibly relaxed just then. He can control emotions…cool.

"Alice, it's nice to meet you. I'm your new roommate, Bella Swan. It's great to finally meet you." I said, breaking the silence. They all looked awe-struck.

"How did you know I was Alice? Can you see the future too?" She could see the future? Awesome. My gifts were going to look insignificant to theirs.

"No, sorry. He was thinking about you and mentioned your name." I replied, gesturing to the tall blonde male. "What are all your names?" I was trying to be sociable to my new roommate and her friends. I would have to live with them until I got picked up by Eleanor and John after all. They must have remembered their manners then because they all stood up straight and introduced each other. I learned that the blonde male was named Jasper and how he was Alice's boyfriend. Rosalie was the drop-dead gorgeous blonde that made me want to go get plastic surgery, even though it wouldn't work on my granite skin. Emmet was the burly, large muscled male who was also Rosalie's boyfriend.

The most handsome guy ever introduced himself. He had an auburn color of hair and perfect bone structure and muscles that made his body look amazing. Realizing that I hadn't listened to his name, I stopped ogling and said, "Excuse me, I must have zoned out. What did you say your name was?"

"My name is Edward Cullen." He said though he was smirking at my obvious attraction to him. Ha, he thinks he's so hot. Well, he is, but I wasn't going to let him know it. "oh." Was all I said to him feigning disinterest before turning back to the rest of the family. "Well, It's great to meet you all. I hope we can be friends."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So, Bella, you're a vampire, aren't you?" blurted out the large Emmett. Well, that was straight forward.

"Yes, Emmett, I am a vampire. I'm so glad that you all are too. I was worried about if I had a human roommate she would think that I was anorexic." Edward laughed at this. His laugh was heavenly, unlike anything I had ever heard before. I glazed over a little bit before continuing, "So… what is there to do around here?"

Alice suddenly ran up to me and embraced me in a bone-crushing hug. I hugged her back after a second when I realized that she wasn't going to let go. "Let's give you a make-over!!" she screamed in my ear while we were still hugging. Startled, I stepped backwards on my suitcase before falling over to land on my butt. Alice landed on top of me, still holding me in the embrace. Once we hit the floor, she started to laugh. The rest of the family joined in laughing, and eventually, I did too. This family brought out a clumsy part of me, that was for sure.

I slowly stood up, embarrassed. Jasper spoke up, "Alice, darling, she just got here. Maybe we should let her unpack. Plus she doesn't look to keen on the whole make over concept." I smiled thankfully at him.

Alice pouted but agreed. "well Bella, can we at least learn a bit about you? Do you mind if we stay and ask you questions while you unpack?"

I agreed. I couldn't refuse a pouting Alice I learned. For someone so small, she had a lot of personality. We were going to be great friends. Hopefully she wouldn't pry too much; I don't like telling people too much about myself. They always pitied me once they knew my story. They all sat down and I opened up my suitcase to start unpacking.

"Ok, so Bella, why did you decide to come to EHS?" Rosalie asked. I took an instant liking to her, sensing that she was a simple-minded person.

"Well my foster parents actually decided for me to go here. Its probably only temporary, one of them accidentally let our secret slip and had to move elsewhere. They decided that it was best for me to stay here and graduate high school though I doubt that I will last here that long, they normally don't stay away long before coming back and asking that I join them." I shrugged.

The family nodded their heads in understanding. "So, you obviously don't feed on humans. I hope that your father doesn't slip up often." Said Alice, who was peering at Jasper.

"no, no. He slips up quite often but he's getting better. But no one ever gets hurt or killed." I replied with indifference. They seemed surprised by this. Oh, of course they would be curious about how this was, I forgot that they didn't know my gifts. I explained to them that I could bring people back to life and erase their memories. The family looked very impressed when they heard this.

"That's amazing. Is that your gift?" Edward asked intrigued.

"yeah, one of them." I said. "How many do you have?" questioned Edward. I mentally laughed. They were going to freak when I told them. Vampires always stare at me in awe even though the powers are the only thing that makes me interesting.

"Well, I have around 36." All of their eyes widened at my response. Haha I totally wasn't expecting that, I thought sarcastically before finishing the explanation. "Most of them are pretty useless though. I can change the color of my nails if I want, which is completely useless and I can juggle really well. Don't ask me how I figured out that was a power, I went through a juggling period a couple of months ago." Edward cracked a smile at that while Emmett's laughter boomed around us as he pictured me juggling. "I have some nice ones though, I can change my appearance, hide my identity, read minds, teleport, become invisible, and share my gifts with people when I wish to."

Their mouths now hung open. I laughed at their expressions. "You guys can close your mouths now before you swallow a fly," I teased. They all snapped their jaws shut. "So what are your powers? Alice can see the future I already know that but what about the rest of you?"

"Well, I can read minds like you and Jasper can feel what others are feeling and project those feelings. That's pretty much it." Edward mumbled quietly, obviously feeling insignificant compared to my powers. If only he knew why I had all these powers, then he would be happy he wasn't cursed with my powers. I nodded my head, acknowledging his statement.

I reached down into my suitcase and grabbed the rest of my shirts. Pulling them out in a large heap I began to walk over to the dresser. "So Bella, how did you become a vampire?" Edward asked.

I froze mid-step. I stopped breathing. I let my hands clench into fists and drop to my sides, making my shirts fall on the ground. How could I tell them what happened to me? They will just pity me if I tell them. Should I lie to them? What if they found out anyway? Yes, I was going to need to tell them if I was going to live with them for such a long time. I slowly turned around to face the startled vampires before me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok, sorry it took me so long to update. I blame my art and english teachers. They looove to pile on the homework. I wrote a very nice essay this week tho : haha ok so heres another chapter. From now on i'll try to update at the least every other weekend b/c of my chemistry labs that take forever. **

** I dont think that i will be writing in EPOV often, i just figured BPOV would be boring while shes unconcious. sooo**

**REVIEWW plz.  
**

**EPOV**

Well, that was odd. She seemed frozen mid step. I ran to her side and caught her just before she fell to the floor. I glanced back at the rest of my family and they had no idea what to do.

_Edward, what just happened? I can sense that she is still alive but it seems as if she's in great pain. I have to leave the room, the emotion's too strong. Ill be back soon. _

I nodded in his direction to let Jasper know that I heard him before he stepped out of the dorm. I still was carrying Bella newly-wed style, so I walked over to the couch and laid her down. Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie also came and we all kneeled by the couch. In silence, we looked at each other in confusion and sat there for a few minutes hoping that she would wake up.

The strangest thing happened next, her body shrunk only about an inch, but we all noticed it. Her hair grew out to her back and her lips and cheeks flushed with color. Her skin gained a healthier flush and her curves became a bit less pronounced. This girl was beautiful! But how did she alter her appearance? I then overheard Emmett's thoughts.

_Oh yeah, she said that she could change her appearance. This girl is S-M-O-K-I-N-G!! She seems really odd though, like one of those vuu-doo chicks who act all weird and is crazy in bed. _

I growled at him. He's married for goodness sakes!! He looked up at me apologetically. Why was I even feeling this way? I shouldn't care, but this girl looks so innocent and vulnerable when she lies there that it seems horrible for someone to think that of her.

She stirred in my arms and I knew that she was coming-to. Her eyes fluttered open and they were the most interesting shade of brown I had ever seen. We all looked at her and she seemed disoriented. She looked down at her body and touched her long mocha hair that reached her back. "oh, no." she muttered and instantly changed back to her first appearance before she looked timidly up at us. "sorry guys, that must've been odd for you. I'm guessing most vampires don't faint."

"yeah, well would you care to explain what just happened to us?" asked a rather rude Rosalie. She likes to know everything so this was to be expected.

"uhhm, well I just fainted and sometimes when that happens I lose control of my powers and I was dreaming about my human life while I was unconscious, so it seems that I subconsciously changed into my human self." So that was what she looked like when she was a human?! She looks completely different now. She seemed to sense my question and responded. "well, I change my appearance most of the time. My normal one gets kind of boring."

At this Alice seemed shocked, "OH Oh oh BELLA, can we see your normal form?? I need to know so I can see what colors go best with your skin, eyes, facial structure…"

Bella laughed lightly and it was the best sound ever. "sure, I guess. Don't get too excited though." She then altered her shape to one similar to her human body but with more pronounced curves and slightly highlighted hair with light topaz colored eyes and full cherry lips. I just stared at her in shock. She was gorgeous!!

Alice voiced my opinion, "Bella, your stunning!! That's not even a challenge to make you over. You're already perfect" Bella smiled a bit at the compliment.

Jasper then walked into the room sensing no more pain from the emotions. "Bella? You look different" Bella just explained to him what he missed and he had to ask the question that would make the pain come back to her. "oh, well why did you feel so much pain when you were asked how you got change?"

At this, they both cringed from the pain suddenly emanating off of Bella. She opened her mouth and told us a story of despair, loneliness, murder, hunger, and most of all, pain.

**Well, the next chapter will be the story of how Bella got changed. So, still stick with this story!! it'll get better, i promise. Oh, i'll try to update tomorrow if i can but it may have to wait until next week. So review please!! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, its nora. Ok so heres chapter 4. review _please_. That would make me very happy. I'm also looking for a beta for this story. look at the AN at the end of the chapter if you are interested. thanks. 3**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and began my story. "Well, obviously, I'm a vampire. When I was seven, I moved to a town called Bamf with my family. It was in northwestern Canada and was the most beautiful town ever. My family was quite wealthy, and we lived in an old castle up there. It was beautiful, I would walk around for hours and still not be able to see the whole house.

My family insisted on me becoming home schooled. I never had anyone to talk to though, for I was an only child. My home schooling tutor was very sympathetic towards me and became my best friend. Her name was Martha and we were incredibly close. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. She was also one of the most beautiful women I had ever met too, and she taught me how to put on make up, and how to dress well and lady-like. It was an old fashioned town and every one was expected to act as ladies or gentlemen.

It was lovely, before we moved we lived in Florida and I was miserable. I hated the warmth there and the humidity. Banff was a nice change though, we lived there for ten years before it happened. Every Friday, Martha would let me go meet the few friends that I had so that we could do normal teenage stuff. My parents knew nothing of these outings so I always had to be careful.

One Friday, I was to meet my friends at the entrance to the woods that surrounded the castle. I was on time that night, but no one else was there. I thought that my friends may have gone into the woods with out me. We were going to go hiking so I quickly found the path and continued following it until I reached the first clearing. I figured I would wait for my friends there. Little did I know that my friends changed our meeting place and didn't get the chance to tell me.

I waited there for what seemed like an hour before I decided to go back. On the path back, I spotted a small speck of vibrant red blood. I wondered what it was from and I then heard a quiet whimpering in the shadows to the right of the path. I then made the worst decision in my existence; I choose to go see if I could help that person who shed the blood.

I stepped off the pathway and walked towards the whimpering. It was there that I spotted the scariest, most beautiful, creepiest vampire. I knew what he was at once, his eyes flickered to mine before he continued on with his meal. I sat there and watched an innocent human being be sucked dry. Soon after he finished, he started walking towards me. My body stopped responding to my brain. I stood there motionless, anticipating the horror that was to come. His eyes bore into mine. I could see the thirst that he had accumulated through his eyes that he received from smelling my blood. As he advanced towards my unresponsive body, I let out a blood-curdling scream. He quickened his pace and bit into my neck, causing me immeasurable pain." I stopped then, to look up at the group of vampires in front of me. They all had looks of understanding written across their faces. They all remembered the excruciating pain that came with being changed.

I continued on my story, the climax was soon to come. I reluctantly put on a brave face to cover the emotion that was surely showing on my natural face. I wished to break down and weep over my past, the reason for my damned life, well, existence. I still hadn't changed my appearance, it seemed right to be telling this story in my actual body.

"I remember screaming and thrashing around, but not much more than that. It lasted for three days even though it seemed like an eternity. It turns out that my group of friends had been searching for me in the woods when I was bitten. For some reason, this caused the vampire to flee. Those friends never found me until three days later. After I was declared missing, my family sent out a search party for me. That search group was called off after two days of searching. No one found me but my friends and Martha kept searching, determined to find me.

They found me that day when I was lying on the ground. They strolled up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. This was when I chose to wake up. I went on a killing frenzy, right then and there, murdering all of my friends and my closest tutor. By the way, the friends that found me were accompanied by their friends, making a total of thirty-six humans." The vampires in the room widened their eyes at the parallel they made to my number of powers I had.

"Yes, 36 people were murdered that day. And it was all because of me, that day was the beginning of my life as a murderer. Since that day, I haven't killed a sole. No one deserved what those people received. And what I received was even worse."

"From each one of my dearest friends, and their close ones, I inherited a gift. Their most striking quality that I identified them with became a part of me. I carry around a part of them with me every day. My gifts were their personalities. Every time I use my powers, I am reminded of that day, the day that I slaughtered Martha, the most compassionate woman I knew, and the day I slaughtered my only friends."

The vampires looked at me, pity delineated all over their perfectly sculpted faces, and they began to console me. "Bella, every vampire follows their instincts when they are created, they can't be blamed for that. You're no monster," Alice whispered.

Hah, I was the worst there was. They sat their, reflecting on the history i had just told them while I was wallowing to myself, remembering that wretched day until Edward spoke up. "Bella, I went on a killing tyrant myself, I regret it now, but I've accepted that although all of those people died, it helped me save more lives by swearing never to drink from humans again. I think your situation did the same for you."

I looked over at him, shock displayed on my face. Who knew, the perfect Edward Cullen and I had more in common than I would have thought possible. It was then that I realized that he was the key for me to leave behind my dark life and start anew.

**Well, theres chapter 4. I got it out pretty quick too. I had no homework tonight so I sat down and wrote while watching gossip girl. Please review. I love recieving those and i try to return reviews to those few who review this story to comment on their own stories. Also, if you would be willing to Beta this story for me, review letting me know so. :)) thanks**

**-Nora**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry, its been almost a month since i have updated, but you know how it is. Life gets in the way. Anyway review please!! **

BPOV

I looked up and smiled at him. He returned it with a wink. My breath caught. What are you thinking Bella? I asked myself, you don't have feelings for others. Feelings only amount to weakness. For a brief second I accidentally let down my emotional barrier.

Jasper staggered backwards from the emotional impact. I projected a thought of my own into his mind. _Jasper, I'm sorry. I won't make you feel my feelings anymore, I swear. Just don't tell anyone about what you just felt. _He looked shocked at first from hearing me in his head but quickly regained his composure and slightly nodded. My barrier was back up and Jasper visibly relaxed. Edward looked at me with worry. Crap! He can read minds too, I completely forgot. Well he knew now that I was basically withholding a tornado of emotions within my body. It looked as if he wasn't going to mention it so I shrugged it off. The others were completely oblivious to this exchange between Jasper and I.

Alice was the next to speak, "I realize that this must be hard to talk about, so let's move on to lighter topics." I quickly agreed and we chatted aimlessly for the rest of the night. I told them about Eleanor and John and they in turn told me about their lives. Jasper and Alice told me they were together which came as no surprise. They both carried joyous and enamored expressions each time they looked at each other. Rosalie and Emmett in turn told me that they were together as well. They also made a lovely couple. Rosalie seemed to carry the reigns in that relationship though, but looking into Emmett's mind, I could tell that he didn't mind. He loved her immensely so. I also looked into Rosalie's mind. Although she seemed harsh and biting towards Emmett in reality, all her thoughts took on a softer tone and showed how much she adored and loved him.

Edward's love life seemed to be a touchy subject though, he didn't mention any former love interests but searching his sibling's minds, I knew that he really was lonely. His mind was aggravating though; I still couldn't penetrate through his silent mind. Our conversation died down when I started to yawn. "Why do you need to sleep? You never did tell us." Jasper asked.

"Well I'm not really sure, I always have though. I'm just not a normal vampire." There, not a total lie, I am not normal. But I do know why I sleep. Thankfully no one noticed the unsure ness in my voice at the beginning of that statement. "Well what do you guys do during the night? Doesn't it get a tad boring?"

"Nahh, we just talk. Night is when we unwind or hunt. You're welcome to join us when you need to hunt as well," Alice said, "But otherwise Jasper and I normally go outside and talk."

"Rosalie and I are almost always occupied during the night. So only enter our room at your own risk." Emmett said suggestively, nudging Rosalie. She just shook her head and whacked Emmett's arm, but didn't seem to disagree. Oook, well I will definitely be avoiding there room, no matter what. "Eddie here just sits in his room and relaxes supposedly, but I wouldn't be surprised if he invites some of the more enticing human girls over to his room to join him." Emmett continued implicatively.

"First off, it is Edward, not Eddie, Edwin, or Edwicle. Secondly, I do not invite human girls into my room, I am not that indecent," Edward said, disgusted by Emmett's remark. I yawned again, growing more tired by the second I said, "Well goodnight then, I'm going to go to bed." They all nodded and left the room. I slid in between the crisp sheets that made my bed and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to quite a scene. I drowsily opened my eyes to see an Alice not an inch from my face. I reflexively screamed and fell out of bed, frowning at what a fool I made out of myself. I surveyed the rest of the room, only to realize that the whole vampire gang was there, laughing hysterically at my reaction to Alice. My frown deepened and I cautiously stood up.

"Bella! Your face was priceless!" Emmett had to then cover his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. Rosalie continued for him, "Alice told us that something funny would happen this morning, but that was totally unexpected." So Alice had seen this in a vision, great. My eyes found her body crumpled on my bed trying to suppress her laughter. It wasn't really that funny, but Jasper was amplifying the emotions ten-fold.

Once everything calmed down a bit, Alice jumped up once again. "Time to get ready!" Rosalie smiled and quickly shooed the boys out of the room. I wonder why she didn't room with Alice and me but then I became grateful that she currently shared with Emmett. It wouldn't be fun waking up to the two of them. I shuddered at the thought. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her closet.

"Pick out anything you want," she said simply, "Your clothes aren't very flattering." I smirked. If they like make overs, then they probably would like what was coming next. I shifted my body into one of a tall, tan, blonde girl and imagined the latest Vera Wang outfit on my body. I heard them gasp but I continued with my morning routine. I added a light make up job to my face, just some lip gloss and some mascara. Happy with my work, I opened my eyes.

Alice was frowning, "Bella, change back into your actual form. Don't pretend to be this girl who you're not." I rolled my eyes. Rosalie chimed in, "Plus, we saw the way Edward was looking at you. He was totally smutting!" Alice nodded her head excitedly in agreement. I considered this statement and phased back into my actual body but with the same outfit and make up on. "Fine you guys, but I am only doing it so that I don't have to inconvenience myself by constantly having to alter my appearance." They smiled at each other knowingly, but let it drop. "Ok Bella, but some days we are going to have to give you a real makeover, Alice and Rosalie style. But that power would come in handy." Alice said. I agreed and we headed out the door.

Outside our dorm the guys were waiting. Alice linked hands with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett. Edward greeted me hello after looking up and down my body and we all began walking towards the school building. I was starting to like these vampires, especially Edward. I looked at him from my peripheral vision and a small smile crept onto my face. These vampires sure will make high school interesting.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):Ok, so if you read this, you should also go read my new one-shot. I am really happy with it.**

**read and review please. :)  
**

BPOV

We walked through the double doors together and were instantly greeted with the staring and gawking of the rest of the student population. I stared back; I wasn't used to this type of attention since I was hardly ever around humans before. The Cullens just kept walking. It seemed that they were used to it by now.

We all pulled out our schedules and headed off to our first classes. Rosalie, Alice, and I had world history with Mr. Jackson. Nothing eventful happened. I sat there uncomfortably, hearing the crude and imaginative thoughts that the male student body had about us. Rose and Alice didn't pay attention to the gawking and staring that was directed at us, but I found it quite rude. Right after the bell rang, the boys jumped to their feet and made their way over to form a line in front of us.

Alice and Rosalie walked away. I was offended though, I went up to the first boy in line and told him, "You think that it's okay to ask us out even though you only know what we look like? Do you care about our personalities at all? Do you not think it to be offensive and wrong to think about women the way that you do?" By the end of my questioning, the boy had taken a few steps backward and I had advanced a couple as well.

I read his mind; _Of course I don't care about your personalities when you look like that_. Disgusting, just as I thought. These boys were all scum. I brought my hand back and slapped him in the face with just enough human force to make him fall over in pain. I took this as my chance to exit. I didn't miss the lusty stares that the boys gave me as I walked away, either.

Alice and Rosalie chuckled at my outburst. "You get used to it," Rosalie said. Alice nodded her head in agreement. I was too fuming to notice that we had to split up. My next class was Trigonometry with Edward and Jasper. After finally realizing that I wasn't in their next class, I turned around, only to find myself lost in this unknown school.

I saw a boy walking by himself and walked up to him, "Could you help me find room 412? I seem to be lost." He looked up and his mouth hung open. Oh no, not another one of these boys. He stopped staring at my face only to move his eyes southward. "Hello? Can you help me or not?" I asked, my agitation seeping into my questions. His eyes met mine and he replied, "Sure, just follow me." We walked in silence. He tried to start a conversation but I ended it quickly. I learned quickly that I couldn't tolerate adolescent boys very well. My intolerance greatened when he tried to grab my hand a couple of times. He didn't seem to get the message when I swatted his hand away. Thankfully we arrived at the classroom. I thanked him quickly but before I could get away, he added, "No problem. My names Jeff, feel free to ask me if you need any help, at all." It was meant to sound seductive, but it was a failed attempt. I refrained from looking into his mind; I probably didn't want to know what was going on in there anyway.

I walked into the classroom and spotted Edward and Jasper. I walked over to them and sat down. "Whoa, Bella, why so angry?" Jasper asked.

I looked over to him, "Jasper, how many times have you been hit on today? Is it natural for boys to have so much testosterone?" He laughed along with Edward, thinking that I was being facetious. They were wrong, of course. Jasper sensed my rising anger and calmed me down.

"Sorry," Edward said, "You get used to it eventually; just give it a couple of days. At least you can filter out there thoughts." I looked at him sympathetically, that must be horrible.

We talked throughout the entire class. Our voices were too low for humans of course. I took trig in my high school when I was human, so I didn't have to pay attention. The bell rang and we all walked out of class. I have English next with Edward and Rosalie, so I intended to follow him around to avoid another run-in with the over-hormonal boys.

Right outside of the door was Jeff, I steered Edward away from him, but not before he saw me. I quickened my pace but Jeff still caught up to my human speed. "Hey Bella, how about we do something tonight? My roommate is out of town for this week so we will be alone." I looked at him stupidly; did he not have any shame?

Edward, seeing my predicament, came to my rescue. "Jeff, is it? Stop hitting on my girlfriend or I promise to make sure that you are going to need tubes to breathe out of." Yes! I thought, Edward to the rescue. Wait, girlfriend? What was he thinking? Not that I minded, any excuse would be fine with me. I wouldn't mind acting like his girlfriend for a while. He was cute, but I couldn't date him in real life, but it would be nice to act close to someone, even if it was just pretend.

"Girlfriend?" Jeff asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Edward. "Sorry Jeff, it seems that I'm going to be busy tonight," I said. Edward leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. We walked away hand in hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't think of a better excuse. I hated what he was thinking about you. Do you mind if we just act like a couple around him?" Edward asked me.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks for saving me too. Jeff is a creep, I met him earlier today." Edward nodded and turned away to go sit at the back o the class. While he wasn't looking I reached up and touched my cheek, it tingled with warmth from that vampire's touch.

I sighed and followed him to our seats with Rosalie. All the male eyes in the room glued themselves onto me. I sat down and leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek. He seemed surprised, but caught the gist and wrapped his arm around my waist. The eyes looked away and I sighed in relief. I scooted away muttering, "I hate teenage boys." Rosalie looked over at me with a questioning look. I told her I would tell her later and turned my attention back to the teacher. I was fed up with school. It was a long day.

**(A/N):REVIEW!! and go read my one shot and review that one too!! :)**

**thanks.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's chapter 7! :) review review review!!  
**

**BPOV**

My last class was Spanish. I had no one in this class with me so I was subject to all the lusty glares and scoffs cast at me from the other students. I already knew Spanish fluently, so I just sat through class trying to hint to the boys in the room to stop staring at me, or at least to get sunglasses so that they could stare inconspicuously.

"Senor Martinez? Puedo ir a el bano? No me siento bien." **(Mr. Marinez? Can I go to the restroom? I don't feel well.) **He looked at me from the chalkboard where he stood and nodded, "Por supuesto." **(of course) **I hopped up from my seat and made my way out of the room as discretely as I could.

I bolted as soon as I left the classroom towards the door to the building. I sighed, sitting on the bench. I hated when I was the center of attention, it was one of my human traits that was amplified during my change. With John and Eleanor I was just an add-on, a second thought. I veered myself away from them most of the time, only connecting with them when needed. I was needed by no one, I was a loner that wasn't worthy of friends or caring parents. I started to feel lightheaded and decided it was best if I skipped the last ten minutes of class.

I all but crawled back to my room, mentally exhausted from all the attention directed at me today. My room welcomed me home, with one look at the comfortable bed I ran over to it and sprawled myself on top. I was out like a light the second that my head hit the pillows.

"NOO!!!"

I shot up from my lying position only to realize that the scream came from me. My breathing hitched and my chest rising and falling in an abnormal tempo. My arms were shivering but not because of the temperature. My head rested in my hands and I listened to the eerie quietness that should have been my room. But instead of complete silence, the air contracted with even breaths coming from more than one person.

I tentatively looked up, only to be met with five pairs of golden eyes for the second time this week. "Hey, guys," I said lamely. Jasper nodded his hello. Alice looked at me with concern. My face still must've had an odd expression displayed across it. I replaced my grimace with a small sincere smile. The room lost some tension then, my smile clearly showing that I was somewhat okay. I, of course, wasn't okay, but I had always been a good actor.

"What were you screaming about Bella?" Emmett questioned from across the room where he sat with Rosalie on his lap. Rosalie looked at me curiously. Jasper was on the opposite side of the room standing with his arm draped around Alice's waist, "Bella, did something happen? You're feeling cautious."

I sighed. Yes, I was feeling cautious, I couldn't let them know what was happening so I lied easily to them, "Don't worry guys, it's nothing. I just have bad dreams sometime…." _…that remind me of how I was when I was human, _I added to myself to make the statement more accurate. The surrounding vampires looked at me warily but didn't push the subject anymore.

I jumped out of bed and smoothed out my clothes. Looking outside, I noticed that the sky was a deep black, starless. I laughed mentally; everywhere I went the stars hid from me. I scared away all beauty. I shook the dark truth from my head and continued walking to the other side of the room, "How were your first days of school?" I asked innocently. Alice jumped up at the change of subject. "Mine was great! I had a vision of Wednesday too. We're all going to ditch and go somewhere fun!" That sounded fun. I then only needed to get through tomorrow before I would be temporarily free from school. I already felt in need of a break from school and it was only my first night here.

"Bella," Rosalie started, "What's going on with you and Edward." I sharply turned my head towards her. Surely Edward had told them. "Oh, a boy named Jeff was pursuing me annoyingly and Edward is pretending to be my boyfriend so that Jeff will leave me alone." They all looked at Edward then, "I told you I was telling you guys the truth," Edward said.

I laughed nervously, Edward would never date me for real, and we were too different. He was perfection with his disarrayed hair and his sensitivity and beauty. And I was, well me, in all of my murdering, creepy glory. He looked at me questioningly and I didn't respond.

My phone buzzed on my bedside table, alerting me that it was now six in the morning. I silenced the cell phone and turned back to the vampires that joined me in the room. "Should we start getting ready for school?" They all nodded their heads and left the room. I sighed and pictured myself in a pair of slightly destroyed jeans and a sea foam green blouse. I finished off the outfit by imagining a pair of black wedges. I decided to go to school sans makeup.

This whole process only took about 5 minutes so I had an hour and 55 minutes before school started. I walked out of the room and sat in the plush living room chairs outside. I closed my eyes, expecting to see the piercing eyes that belonged to my human mother on my eyelids. She didn't disappoint either. The scene played out in my vision perfectly, I was standing in my room, unaware of my monster of a mother that was standing behind me with an angered expression in her eyes. She advanced upon me, grabbing a hold of my human neck. I spun around and started to struggle against her hold. She was stronger though, and quieted my struggling with a swift blow to my stomach. The memory turned black for a minute before the human me was being jostled awake by a frantic Martha. She knew all about my mother's sickness and pitied me. She was holding an ice cold towel to my neck where finger indented bruises lay, leftover from the strangling attack.

"Bella, Edward, lets go! We are going to be late." I opened my eyes, grateful that this life wasn't anything like my past one. The memory didn't leave though, it would await me the next time I closed my eyes. The clock to my right flashed 7:45. We only had 15 minutes to get to class. I stood up and followed the rest of my friends out the door.

**EPOV**

I walked back to Alice and Bella's room after I had finished preparing for school. We still had 45 minutes until we needed to leave and I was hoping on talking to Bella. I reached the room and turned the door handle, it was open. Inside, Bella was sitting with her back towards me in one of the chairs. I stayed silent and sat in the chair across from her.

Her eyes were closed in concentration, a scowl expressed on her gorgeous face. I sat without interrupting her thoughts. After ten or so minutes, her neck started to change color. I remembered that that was one of her powers. She could imagine anything and it would appear on her. My curiosity peaked. Her slender neck had a purplish blue tint to it now. The color then started to shape itself. Long streaks resembling fingers laced across her neck, giving the appearance of her being strangled. She flinched, remembering something. I gasped, she _had_ been strangled. She was reliving it too.

As quickly as the bruises came, they disappeared. Alice came out of her room and told us it was time to go. Bella opened her eyes, only to show that they were a deep never ending brown color before closing them again. The second time she opened her eyes they were their honey gold color. She plastered that convincing smile onto her face that only I saw past onto her face and headed out the door.

She didn't seem to notice me watching her, so I followed them out the door as well. Bella was _not_ okay. She had clearly been through a lot in her past and I wasn't one to pry information from her.

I formed a new goal right then. I would make Bella mine. I would do anything for her as long as I could make her forget every horrifying thought that went through her head concerning her past. I would heal her.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

My eyes opened up to look at Edward sitting right in front of me, staring into my now open eyes. "You talk in your sleep, you know," he said as he stood up, bringing me with him. I let out a large breath. My sleep talking was an embarrassing trait that just had to stay after my transformation. I pulled my mouth down in a tight line, not wanting to discuss my unconscious blabbering. Edward smirked and we took off to go find Alice.

Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap, humming to herself while they watched some sitcom I didn't recognize. Alice acknowledged our entrance and hopped up to embrace us both in a large hug. Her smile was large and pronounced, a sure sign of the plans she created for us that day.

We were going into town today. All classes were canceled due to some snow that accumulated last night. Alice foresaw this, of course, and made these plans. We were a little outside of Seattle and decided to take the train there. Well, I convinced them to take the train there. They preferred to run but since I had never even seen a train, they begrudgingly agreed to go. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were still reluctant, not wanting to waste any of their time away from the school. Edward seemed indifferent, not at all opposed to my suggestion of travel. Alice was excited actually and was super psyched to dress everyone up for the upcoming adventure.

After an hour of primping and powdering while I watched, Rosalie and Alice were ready to go. I stepped out with them, and watched them sashay to their respective husbands. Edward was sitting in the comfy chair, reading what seemed to be an encyclopedia. I snorted, just because you had the patience and drive to read boring, old books doesn't mean you should suffer the monotony that went hand in hand with looking smart. Edward looked up at me and saw my eyes smirking at his book choice. He frowned and set it down. He walked up to me and we followed the rest of the group out the door.

I boarded the train with excitement. The rest of the vampires stared at me curiously, "What's up? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Bella, I thought you were ecstatic about going on this train. Why do you look so sad?" Emmett asked. I turned to look at him curiously, I was ecstatic, I love doing new things.

Just before I was about to reply, Jasper spoke up, "She is excited. I can feel it from over here. I nodded my head in agreement. "I love this! I've always wanted to go on a train!" I tried to make my voice as cheerful as possible to assure them that I appreciated their speed sacrifice by joining me on the train.

They all looked at me oddly before Rosalie said, "Bella, you sound really happy, but why aren't you smiling? Your face is blank of all emotion." I stared back at her; she didn't know what she was talking about, my face was just as excited as I was.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't think that I have ever smiled this much." I pulled my mouth up to form another closed smile for emphasis. They looked unsure, but dropped the subject. The atmosphere in the train cabin was awkward and I had to say something to relieve the discomfort in the air. "What are we going to do today?" Alice suddenly jumped up, fully attentive, and ran over to sit next to me.

"Bella, how would you like going shopping with Rose and I?" she asked. I inwardly groaned, shopping. But I could go I guess, if it made everyone happy. I nodded my head tentatively and Alice and Rose squealed. "The train will arrive in town in exactly 24 minutes so we can plan what we want to buy."

I grudgingly nodded my head, questioning myself about what I just got myself into. I sat back and closed my eyes, relishing the bumpy, unstable ride. I felt at home, this train was just like my ragged life, slow and nauseating.

Edward elbowed me in the side, signaling time to get off. I was the last to leave to cabin and lock it shut. We headed out to the cloud covered outdoors and Alice and Rosalie instantly grabbed a hold of my arms and ushered me to the nearest boutique. I frantically looked behind me at the boys. They were avoiding my gaze, whistling, picking lint off of their shirts, shuffling their feet. I turned back around to gaze straight into the smiling faces of Rosalie and Alice. I fell back out of shock and into Edward's arms. I unconsciously triggered my appearance power and blushed. I didn't realize this but it didn't escape everyone else's notice. No one said anything to me about it, but I received some unexplained looks.

The first boutique was the easiest; I only had to try on two dresses before we left. The shops got increasingly more tedious and less enjoyable. By the forth store, my head was metaphorically throbbing and I stopped talking I was so exhausted. They shoved me into the dressing room with a handful of shirts and trousers.

I sighed and put of the first outfit. I stepped out of the small room to face my clothing critics. Their faces lit up at my outfit, "You look amazing Bella! But I think that it would look better in blue. Do you want to try that one on?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I replied simply, "I want to go to the bookstore and read something that has nothing to do with fashion or even clothing," I added sourly. The boys smirked at my discomfort. Using my last ounce of energy, I sent a thought to Edward using another one of my powers.

_Get me out of here._

He jumped in surprise and flickered his gaze over to me. I shot him a knowing look, but otherwise remained silent. He suddenly came to my rescue, "I actually wanted to get a book. I can take Bella and we can meet you back here soon." Alice thought for a moment before smiling at me, "I think that's a great idea. Be back here in an hour."

I didn't even bother to go back into the dressing room, I just envisioned myself in my comfortable clothes, grabbed Edward around the waist, and raced out the door. We continued at vampire speed until we were at least five miles away from the others. I collapsed onto Edward, thanking him profusely. He chuckled at my exuberance and smirked, "That's the most emotion you've showed all day!"

I wondered what he was talking about, but decided not to comment. We lay there like that for a while until I regained my energy. I suddenly got up and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Let's get out of here."

**A/N: HELLLLOOOOO EVERYONE!! :)) merry christmas/hannukah/ect. please please please review? im going out of town soon, so review before i leave. this story reached 50 reviews last chapter, cool eh? lets try for... 65 this time?**

**happy holidays!! PM me if you wanna talk. **

**thanks, **

**nora  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys. I havent updated in forever...

Honestly, I lost interest in the story, I can't think of anything else to write for it and so I decided that no chapter is probably better than posting a crappy chapter.

I'm not saying that I give up on the story, I'm just saying that no more chapters will be posted until I regain interest in the story. Sorry.

Feel free to review this is you have ideas for the story of even if you want to adopt the story.

But I posted a new story! Its called Monkey Bussiness and is AH. Go check it out!

-Nora


End file.
